The New Rose Bride
by Tache
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/Utena crossover fic. After losing the Rose Bride in the final duel, it is revealed there is another who can take her place.


I've decided to write a Sailor Moon/Utena crossover fic and here it is! Hopefully people will like it. This takes place at the end of the Utena series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Utena.

Chapter 1: The Birth of the New Rose Bride

Akio sat in his office, stunned. His Rose Bride had just left him. He couldn't continue his dueling game without a Rose Bride and without his dueling games; he couldn't get the power of Dios back. He sighed in defeat as he rested his head in his hands. A mysterious man then entered the room and Akio gasped.

"Chronos." He said and bowed to his knees. Many believed that Akio, or as he liked to be called "End of the World", was the big man behind the duels, but the truth was he was only second in charge. Chronos was the big man behind the scene.

"The Rose Bride has been freed." Chronos said in a monotone voice, "I am disappointed, Akio, you should have been able to prevent this."

"Forgive me, master, I did everything in my power to break Tenjou Utena's soul. In the end though, her will to free her friend, proved too great for my manipulation." Akio explained. Chronos just grinned.

"Mere friendship is not enough to break the curse of the Rose Bride, Akio. You know this. The only thing strong enough is the power of love." Chronos explained to Akio's shock.

"What?!?! Love?" He stuttered, "But Tenjou Utena is not like that! She spent 8 years chasing after some make believe prince. She even fell for Kiryuu Touga and let me have a go at her." Akio grinned at the last part, "It was a lovely night too."

"Fool." Chronos muttered, "If you spent anytime reading the stars like you were supposed to, you would have seen that Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Anthy are destined soul mates." Akio frowned at this.

"But my sister was only supposed to love me." He complained.

"Akio, you know incest is frowned upon by every great power. What made you think you'd be able to get away with it?" Akio just scowled at this. "We had an agreement, Akio. If you let forth the power of revolution, not only would I give you your power back, but you'd be my secondhand man in my new world."

"I'm sorry I was careless and lost the Rose Bride." Akio bowed again, hoping Chronos wouldn't back out of the deal. He'd never get his power back if that happened. Chronos sighed.

"Despite the fact you lost the Rose Bride, you are still the only one capable of performing the duties of End of the World." Chronos told him with narrow eyes, "There is one other capable of performing the duties of the Rose Bride." Akio's head shot up.

"There is? Then we can still bring forth revolution!" Akio exclaimed. Chronos nodded.

"I'll convert her to the Rose Bride and have her come here." He said, "But if you fail this time, it is the end of you." With that Chronos left the room. Akio claimed off the floor and took a seat back at his desk. 'So there is another Rose Bride. I won't fail this time.'

It was dinner time at the outer's house. Michiru had gone all out that day to make her family roast chicken that night. She set the table and brought the food out.

"Dinner!" She called. Haruka and Hotaru ran to the table, their stomach's growling.

"Mmm, it looks delicious, Michiru." Haruka told her girlfriend.

"You're the best, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru complemented. Michiru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, both of you." The two in question grinned. Setsuna walked in the room and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Michiru-san, but something urgent just came up at the Time Gate." She explained, "Please feel free to start without me. Hopefully I'll be back soon." Her family looked sad, but understood.

"See you later, Setsuna-san." Haruka said. Setsuna nodded as she transformed and disappeared.

Pluto appeared at the Time Gate in a flash. She looked around and spotted Chronos waiting for her. She bowed to her knees for him.

"Father, why have you called me here?" She asked. Chronos approached her.

"Pluto, you have preformed your duties as Guardian of Time very well through the years." He started as Pluto nodded with a smile.

"Well it is my duty to make sure everything runs smoothly." She said, "It may not be the funnest job in the world, but someone has to do it." Chronos just nodded at this.

"Today, I am here to give you a new duty that now only you can do." He told her, "I'm talking, of course, about the duties of the Rose Bride." Pluto looked puzzled.

"Rose Bride?" She asked, "What is a Rose Bride?" Chronos had to this point, kept the duel fought to bring revolution secret to the outside world. This included Pluto.

"The Rose Bride is a key player in the fight to bring the world revolution." Chronos explained, "Since the old one has walked out, you are now the only one capable of performing her painful duties."

"World revolution? What is it you are trying to do?" Pluto asked. Chronos raised his arms and the Million Swords of Hate rose into the air behind him.

"You'll know soon enough." He said and brought his hands forward. At that, the swords circled around Pluto. "About the end of the world." He clapped his hands and one by one the swords flew to Pluto's body. She screamed in pain as she was impaled over and over again. "Feel the pain! Feel the hate!" Chronos told her, "The whole world hates you! You are nothing! You are a witch!" Pluto listened to his worlds as the swords struck her. "You are doomed to be forever cursed! For you are the Rose Bride!" By now, all million swords were sticking out of Pluto's body.

"Help me…" She muttered. Chronos laughed evilly.

"Only a prince can save you now." He told her, "Too bad there is no such thing." A coffin shot up and trapped Pluto's body in it. "Your soul is dead now." Chronos clapped his hands and Setsuna appeared in front of him. "How are you feeling, Setsuna?"

"I feel weak." She said. "Everything is so blurry." Chronos smirked as he pulled the Rose Bride's glasses from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Take these glasses, as a symbol of how the Rose Bride is blind to the outside world." He walked behind her and put the entire length of her hair in a bun. "This hair style, a symbol of how the Rose Bride must keep her emotions bundled up, never letting herself be free." He walked in front of Setsuna. "You are now the Rose Bride. Return home and report to Ohtori Academy. End of the World will be waiting for you there to give you further instructions." Setsuna nodded.

"Yes, Chronos-sama." With that she disappeared from the Time Gate.

The outers had just finished dinner when Setsuna reappeared. They all turned to her and gasped at her appearance.

"Setsuna-san, what is with the glasses and hair-do?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing, Tenoh-san." Setsuna replied, emotionlessly. They gasped at how she addressed Haruka. "I just met with Chronos at the Time Gate. He's given me new duties."

"What kind of duties?" Michiru asked.

"I can not say, Kaioh-san." Setsuna said. She walked towards the door, "Only thing I can say is that I need to move to Ohtori Academy to perform these duties." With that she left her stunned family.

"Ohtori Academy?" Haruka gasped.

Himemiya Anthy suddenly froze in her quest to find her prince as a cold sensation shot through her body. She gasped. 'This feeling. I know this feeling. A new Rose Bride has been born.' She turned to her pet/friend, Chu-Chu.

"Come one, Chu-Chu." She told him, "If my feeling is correct, we need to find Utena soon and return to Ohtori." She turned to look over the horizon, "Because the duels of revolution are so to begin again."

To Be Continued…

Well there's the first chapter of this. Hopefully I won't be to long with the next chapter.


End file.
